


The First Hug

by Selly_Blackbird



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Depression, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selly_Blackbird/pseuds/Selly_Blackbird
Summary: In the upcoming weeks Eddie tried to find out what the hell was wrong with him, and on an ordinary Saturday afternoon, it hit him like a truck.





	The First Hug

They say New York never sleeps, but it was true for San Francisco too. There wasn't a single minute when the city would be quiet. Cars were coming and going, drivers were sometimes horning, and occasionally people were yelling on the street. The city was always busy and loud. However, those who were in their home were sleeping the sleep of just. Except for Eddie Brock.

**'Eddie?'**

Venom's voice was quiet, soft and a bit unsure. Eddie didn't really remember how he managed to convinced the symbiote that just because he was energy bomb didn't mean Eddie was too, and humans need to sleep during the night to function properly during the day. They had many great fights over Eddie's sleeping routine, but finally, Venom understood that it was necessary for Eddie just like eating heads was necessary for Venom.

'Yes?' asked Eddie as he turned on his back and stared the ceiling.

**'You are not sleeping.'**

Well, that was obvious. It was that kind of nights when he couldn't shut down his mind for the negative thoughts. It seemed all the mistakes he had ever done in his life was haunting him.

Eddie was lying in his bed with closed eyes, turning from the one side to the other, trying to chase away his negative thought and find a little relief in sleep but it was impossible. He felt miserable. He felt alone, he missed Annie, and he started to think he was really a loser.

Suddenly Eddie got up from the bed. He knew if he thinks too much about this, Venom will start asking questions and he didn't want to answer or explain anything. Not that he could. He wasn't even sure if he could put it in words what he was feeling. He put on his jeans and went to find a clean T-shirt.

**'What are we doing, Eddie?'**

'How about a midnight snack? I'm sure you can eat something. Hamburger?'

**'We love hamburgers.'**

'Yeah, I know. You would eat my table if I poured ketchup and French fries on it.'

**'No. Wood tastes bad.'**

Eddie chuckled, grabbed his jacket and left his apartment. He knew a great kiosk what was open for 7/24, but it was a bit far away. He felt Venom got confused when they didn't head to the car but started to walk on the streets.

Eddie put his hands in his pocket, hid his face with the hood of his jacket and kept his head down. He didn't want to confront with anyone right now, because he was sure we would let Venom eat them. But luckily the streets were quiet, and it was also surprising the symbiote was too. Usually, Venom couldn't shut up when they were out in the city. He had millions of question like a small child who's learning the things of the World. "What's that? Why are they doing this? How? Why? Who?" and most importantly, "Can we eat it?" But now no questions, no comments, nothing. Venom was quiet even when they had passed by a poster about a flying pig. Maybe he sensed that Eddie wasn't in a talkative mood.

After one hour walking, they reached the kiosk. For the smell of the roasted meat Venom was immediately alive and demanded two double burgers with French fries and half a litre of chocolate milkshake. Eddie bought everything that Venom said, he wanted to make sure the symbiote wouldn't ask anything about why they were eating fast food in the middle of the nowhere in the middle of the night. Eddie sat on a bench what was hidden from the street, but had a great view for the city and started to engorge all the food.

While Eddie was eating his hamburgers, he felt Venom was content, so he allowed himself to think about what he was feeling. It was useless, anyway. The only thing he could think about was Annie. How he missed her, how he wanted to be with her again. But Annie was with Dan now, because Eddie was a loser and fucked up their relationship. All he ever wanted to do was make Annie happy, and while Eddie knew she was happy now, his heart broke into millions of pieces.

He was alone. Completely alone and he knew he would be alone forever because nobody wants a pathetic loser like him.

He was drinking the milkshake when Venom came out of his body, form his head and watched the end of the street.

**'Eddie, bad people.'**

Eddie turned his head to the direction. Two guys were kicking the trash can like it was their most feared enemies. They looked like punks from the '80s and Eddie always wonder where those guys buy their clothes. Definitely not in the shopping centre. They also seemed very drunk, and while they were fighting with the trash can, they were shouting about how the actual government fucked up the city, which was actually true.

One of the guys, who had red mohawk hairstyle, finally managed to kick off the trash can, what was now flying over the park, and trash was falling from it like confetti.

Maybe they weren't bad guys. Perhaps they had a shitty life, a bad job or no job at all. Maybe their parents were on drugs, or they lived in the worst part of the city. Maybe they were lonely, misunderstood, losers, just like Eddie.

'Let's go home,' said Eddie at last.

Eddie stood up and started to walk home, but Venom resisted, **'They have a knife.'**

'I don't care! Home. Now!'

Venom turned his head to Eddie; he would roll his eyes if it were possible. He didn't say anything just slipped back into Eddie's body and stayed quiet.

It was almost 3 in the morning when they got home. Eddie kicked off his shoes, and with his clothes on he fell on the bed. Five minutes later he was sleeping, and he didn't know it was because of the food and the walk or Venom somehow shut down his system.

 

In the upcoming weeks Eddie tried to find out what the hell was wrong with him, and on an ordinary Saturday afternoon, it hit him like a truck.

He was working on an article and Venom was watching another syrupy Hollywood love movie on Netflix. In the film, a girl was crying on the shoulder of her male best friend because the popular, handsome football captain left her for another bitch. Then her friend wrapped his hand around her and hugged her. The guy on the TV said the biggest movie cliché, "Everything's going to be alright."

Then Eddie understood.

It wasn't Annie who he missed. No. He missed to being with somebody. He missed the feeling of being wanted. He missed being close with somebody. Since his break-up with Annie, all the skin-to-skin touch he had was handshakes during work. He wanted somebody who touches him, tenderly, slowly, or roughly and tightly. He wanted to feel somebody in his arms.

He hated to come home his dark, cold and empty apartment after work. He wanted somebody to wait for him, and greet him with a warm smile. He wanted somebody who hugged him on the couch after a shit day and said the biggest Hollywood clichés for him. He wanted somebody who tells him he's doing fine in his job and understands him. Somebody who wakes him up from his nightmares and listens to him when Eddie wants to talk about his past.

He wanted goodnight kisses and morning cuddles, dates, surprises, future plans and happiness.

He wanted somebody who looks into his eyes and says, "Eddie, it's you who I want. You, because with you I feel whole again."

Yes, Eddie wanted somebody who makes him whole again.

**'Eddie?'**

'Hm?'

He didn't look up from his work and wondered how much the symbiote was feeling about his emotional rollercoaster. Once, Venom promised him, while Eddie was working he stayed quiet and during those time he also separated himself from Eddie's mind. But he was sure the symbiote sensed something wasn't right.

 **'Can we have pizza for dinner?'** Venom asked.

'Yes,' sighted Eddie.

**'Family size?'**

'Whatever you want.'

He was doing it again. Buying anything that Venom wanted just to avoid the question from the symbiote who didn't really understand humans' emotions. Eddie knew Venom was feeling everything that he was feeling, and Venom also heard his thought too. It was another thing what they had fought over their first days. Venom state out every emotion what Eddie felt, and it was terrible. Especially when he was angry, sad or depressed. He was totally aware of his feelings, but then this voice was echoing them in his head, and it made the whole situation worst. Once, Eddie fainted because his mind couldn't take it anymore. After that, Venom stopped stating out Eddie's feeling and began to understand what the word 'private' means.

Eddie grabbed his phone and ordered a family size pizza and 6 chocolate doughnuts. Venom purred, this was the sign that he was content. Then Eddie locked his thought about his pathetic life at the back of his mind and went back to work on the article.

 

It had been two hours since he went bed and he was still wild awake, tossing in his bed, and silently beg for sleep. He was about to give up on sleeping and go out for a midnight snack again when Venom whispered his name.

**'Eddie, we want to try something.'**

'What?'

He felt that Venom was moving in his body, then he come out of Eddie's stomach and his face appeared on the pillow next to Eddie. Venom's white eyes were glowing in the dark room. From his unformed body, two thick tendrils were moving to Eddie's waist, wrapping around him then pulling Eddie's whole body closer to Venom. At the first moment Eddie didn't understand what was happening, but when he realised that Venom hugged him, he couldn't hold it back anymore. He sobbed out loudly.

 **'We are doing this wrong,'** said Venom, **'It supposed to give you comfort and make you feel better. We saw it on the TV. What we are doing wrong?'**

Eddie wanted to laugh and tell Venom that he's doing everything perfectly fine, but all he could do was crying more heavily. When Venom began to move back to his tendrils, Eddie threw his hand around Venom, dig his fingers into Venom's velvet-like body and cling on him like his life was depending on it.

'Don't... Please...' Eddie sobbed, and he felt Venom was hugging him more tightly.

Venom was moving all around inside in his body. Usually, he was doing this after fights, when he was searching for Eddie's injuries. Now Venom felt that Eddie was hurting and he wanted to find the injured part of his body. It was really sweet from him that he wanted to fix Eddie, but this kind of hurt didn't have a physical appearance. It's not like a wound what appeared on your skin and Venom could fix it with his super alien cells. But Venom didn't know he started to fix Eddie with this little action.

After twenty minutes of loud sobbing, Eddie managed to calm himself down. "Jesus Eddie, you're not a pussy to cry like that," he told himself.

'Thank you,' he whispered.

 **'We chose Eddie, and we would choose Eddie over anyone. We want Eddie,'** Venom stopped for a moment, **'And we will hug Eddie again. And we want pancakes for breakfast.'**

Eddie laughed through his tears.

'Noted. Can we... Can we stay like this for a little while?'

**'We can do whatever we want.'**

'Thank you.'

Eddie snuggled into Venom's embrace and peacefully fell asleep on the sound of Venom's purring.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. I'm pretty new in this fandom, but I'm so in love with Eddie and Venom, and I felt like I have to write about them.  
> Sorry if the characters are out of character and for the grammar mistakes. English is my second language, and I don't have a beta reader, so just please ignore it.  
> I hope you'll like it. :)


End file.
